sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Globe Life Field
| pushpin_map = USA Texas#USA | pushpin_relief = 1 | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Texas##Location in the United States |broke_ground = |opened = |owner = City of Arlington |operator = Texas Rangers |surface = |construction_cost = $1.1 billion |architect = HKS, Inc. VLK Architects |structural engineer = Walter P Moore |services engineer = ME Engineers |general_contractor = Manhattan Construction Company |former_names = |tenants = Texas Rangers (MLB) (2020–) |seating_capacity = 40,000 }} Globe Life Field is a baseball park under construction in Arlington, Texas. It will serve as the home of the Texas Rangers of Major League Baseball. It is scheduled to open on March 23, 2020. Globe Life and Accident Insurance Company, a subsidiary of McKinney-based Globe Life, owns the naming rights for the facility through 2048. The new ballpark is being constructed across the street just south of Globe Life Park. is visible in the background.]]On May 20, 2016, the Rangers announced that they would vacate Globe Life Park in Arlington. The new stadium will be constructed in a public/private partnership and have a retractable roof. The ballpark was approved on the following Election Day. HKS, Inc. was announced as the architect on January 5, 2017. On January 31, 2019, the Rangers announced that the playing surface of Globe Life Field will be carpeted with synthetic grass supplied by Shaw Sports Turf, making them one of only four major league teams not to play its home games on natural grass. The Rangers cited weather as the reason attendances at Globe Life Park are lower than in other baseball stadiums in major metropolitan areas, since it is prone to high temperatures and rain delays. Therefore, the Rangers are proposing their new ballpark be constructed with a roof. Unlike its predecessors, the new stadium's center field will face northeast, instead of southeast. A new shopping mall, as well as a Loews Hotel, and a ballpark village are planned to go along with the new stadium. The Rangers have also planned to make Globe Life Park in Arlington part of the Texas Live! complex. The plans to build the stadium have generated a mixed reaction. The new stadium will mean a more comfortable environment to watch baseball but will extend existing taxes used to pay for AT&T Stadium. According to The Dallas Morning News, "The deal calls for the city to issue $500 million in bonds to help pay for the stadium. A half-cent of sales tax, 2% hotel occupancy tax and 5% car rental tax would pay off those bonds over an estimated 30 years. Voters also approved a ticket tax of up to 10% and parking tax of up to $3 at the new stadium. That money would be used for some of the Rangers' portion of the debt, which was criticized by the opposition campaign." The dimensions & specs for the new park may be the same as Globe Life Park once it opens, but is pending. See also * List of Major League Baseball stadiums References External links * Official Site }} Category:Major League Baseball venues Category:Retractable-roof stadiums in the United States Category:Sports venues in Arlington, Texas Category:21st century in Arlington, Texas Category:Stadiums under construction in the United States Category:Texas Rangers stadiums